Tear You Apart
by catke
Summary: The zodiac curse has finally been broken, and Tohru and Yuki are free to live in wedded bliss. But something goes terribly wrong…Can the two escape? What about Kyo?
1. Maybe it's right Maybe tonight

Brand new idea…I wasn't sure if I wanted to use this story-line for Fushigi Yuugi or Furuba. Obviously I decided on Furuba. Songfic. 

**:Summary:** The zodiac curse has finally been broken, and Tohru and Yuki are free to live in wedded bliss. But something goes terribly wrong…Can the two escape? What about Kyo? (Bad summary, sorry…Please try reading!)

**:Disclaimer: **Hey guess what, I don't own any anime or manga or anything.

**:Note:** Tohru, Yuki, Kyo are 23. You can figure out everyone else's ages from there.

* * *

**.:Tear You Apart:.  
Chapter I

* * *

**

"Yuuuki! Dinner time!" Tohru Honda, now Tohru Sohma called to her new husband.

Her grey haired husband trotted down the stairs and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. The dark haired girl had gotten used to his tight hugs. After all, he hadn't been able to hug girls for a very long time.

She served dinner with him still wrapped around her. "Yuki…You're so silly!" Tohru giggled. "I know, but I love you so much." Yuki mumbled into her neck and pried himself away from her and seated himself at the table.

Tohru served the food.

The couple ate in silence. Yuki didn't feel right ruining such a perfect thing. He could finally have her. He only felt comfortable staring at her. Everything about her was soft. Delicate. She even ate daintily.

Yuki smiled. Tohru blushed.

"Is there something on my face? Did I forget something? Oh no! I'm so sorry…"

"No. You're perfect." Yuki stopped eating and rested his chin in his hand.

Some time after, the two finished eating. "Would you like to take a walk with me…Mrs. Sohma?"

Tohru nodded vigorously and grabbed her coat and shoes. Yuki locked the front door to their own small little home. These days Yuki was attending University and a part time job while Tohru stayed at home doing housework. Sometimes she took on small tasks. Yuki didn't want to rely on Akito who yes, was still hanging on for dear life. Barely.

Yuki took Tohru's hand and they strolled around the park. Yuki rubbed circles on Tohru's palm, causing her to blush and giggle. They chatted about little things. Bliss.

Tohru turned her face to the crisp fall sky. It felt so good. To be free.

The pair finished their loop around the park, and pointed their path towards their home. Without warning, a certain building loomed before them. The Sohma estate. Yuki hadn't been there since he finished high school.

No doubt Akito was pretty damn pissed at him. After all, he refuses to see Akito, and he married Tohru. But with Akito's new condition he could not leave his bed. Even Hatori could not diagnose his problem.

And the cat's house. Kyo wasn't locked there after graduation though. He was sent to work in a Sohma building. "To be useful" as Akito said. He lives in an outer Sohma estate house, but is forbidden to have contact with Kazuma or the zodiac members. No one else would touch him with a 50 foot pole since he was born. He is closely monitored at all times.

Tohru's face saddened. Kyo was her friend and he was forbidden to be social… Within her pure heart, she wished Akito would hurry up and kick the bucket already. She missed Kyo.

Yuki's face got solemn for but a second, before he smiled at Tohru again. The one who could have been his friend under different circumstances could not be helped now. It wasn't Yuki's problem anyway.

Yuki tugged at Tohru's arm such as a child does to his mother when he wants a piece of candy. "C'mon" He said, leading her away from the morbid estate.

* * *

Kyo turned from the window. He couldn't bear to see her leave again. After trying to spend as much as he could with her for his final year of freedom, she didn't even acknowledge that he was there. At least as a romantic interest. 

She picked the rat. That damn rat won again. Even though the damn curse was broken, he still had to be stuck here. Tears pricked at Kyo's face. He lay down on his pathetic bed exhausted. He drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Yuki and Tohru entered their cozy home and took off their thick jackets, scarves, and shoes. Yuki swiped up Tohru into his arms. He hugged her close and carried her into their bedroom. 

Nothing had happened yet…Not even on their honeymoon. Yuki wanted everything to be perfect…

The ex-rat placed his bride on the large bed and softly kissed her. For some time they cuddled and made out until they fell asleep.

_Maybe it's right; Maybe tonight._

_

* * *

_

So how do you like it so far? I like it. I have lots in store for Yuki and Tohru. Pairings are obvious. YT. KT? I guess you'll have to see.


	2. Let It Slip

Yay. I'm back to the land of the living. Just kidding. Seems like forever since my last update, neh? Well I'll go right to the story then. Does anyone even read this story besides me? 

**:Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. In any way shape or form. Well. I do own a Kyo hat. But it doesn't grant me power over the actual story or anything…

* * *

**:Tear You Apart:  
:Chapter II:  
:Let It Slip:

* * *

**

About a week later Tohru went to visit her two best friends. She navigated around the city until she found the apartment. Uo and Hana were sharing one presently. Uo was going to a community college/prep school type thing. (I think you know what I mean. :sweatdrop:) She worked at a small restaurant as a waitress on the weekends to rake in a bit of extra cash. After high school, Hana went straight to work as a secretary-assistant for a law firm.

_I think this is the one. I honestly don't remember._ Tohru laughed at herself for being ditzy and careless(again) and rang the buzzer.

"Yes?" Came the static reply.

"Um. Uo-chan? Hana-chan? It's Tohru."

"Oh. Yeah hang on a sec, I'll open the gate!" Tohru realized it was Uo's voice over the electronic system. She nodded to the speaker. She wasn't one for all these fancy electric things.

The gate rose up to reveal her best friend, who immediately pounced on Tohru.

"Heeeyyy there! How's life been with the prince eh? Hey! You look a little skinny…Have you two been able to earn enough money for food? Maybe I should talk to him…"

"No! No, no…It's alright. I'm fine I promise!" Tohru laughed.

"Alright…I'll let it pass. This time. Shall we go in?" Arisa's concerned gaze turned soft and carefree.

Tohru nodded, and followed her friend into the dark hallway. Uo led her around what seemed like a thousand corridors until she finally stopped in front of a door.

"Hana won't be home for about an hour, she's still at work. But you'll be able to stay for a while right? She'd be upset to know she missed your visit." The ex-gangster remarked as she unlocked and threw open the door.

"Um. Yes…I suppose I could stay."

"Great! I'll start preparing some tea. You can just settle down somewhere and I'll be out in a minute." With that, Tohru's friend disappeared into a door on her left.

The brown-haired female paced forward and came upon a cozy-looking living room. It was decorated with rich navy, crimson, and emerald velvet fabrics. On the walls were various random paintings mixed with framed photographs of Uo, Hana, and Tohru as well as one of Tohru's mother. Tohru even spied one with Kyo and Yuki in it. It was a picture of the group at graduation. Tohru smiled and settled herself on her favorite emerald-green loveseat. She set her small purse on the oak coffee table in front of her and continued to examine the surroundings.

Tohru loved visiting Uo and Hana. Their apartment seemed so warm. She looked around and saw 5 doors. Two on her right were Uo and Hana's rooms. Two more on her left were the kitchen and a small visitors' half-bathroom. The last door next to the front door was a closet.

"Ah. I hope this tea is actually decent." Uo emerged with a tea set.

"No, it smells great!" Tohru took a cup and carefully sipped the piping hot beverage. "Mmm"

After a minute of sipping in silence, Tohru commented on the room. "Uo…I just love your apartment…It feels like it would be a pleasant home."

"Mm. It's grand I guess. But what about your house? I've only been there once…"

"Oh… Um. Well, these days Yuki gets very overworked with his studies and his part time job, I just can't bear to bother him…He can get kind of cranky…I'm very sorry. Very soon and you and Hana can visit as often as you'd like."

"You're okay though right?"

Tohru lowered her eyes. "Hai. I'm fine." She said softly.

"That's good." Hana said in her monotone voice. She hung her coat in the small closet and removed her shoes. She walked over to Tohru, and the two embraced.

"Good to see you again Tohru."

"You too Hana-chan!" Tohru smiled once more. "How is your work going?"

"It's alright. I basically just type things up and answer phone calls. It pays well though. Especially since I have been working there since high school ended. I was very lucky."

"That's good to hear! And Uo? What about your classes and your job?"

Uo glared over her teacup. Tohru wouldn't escape her for long. "Oh they're peachy. Classes are more interesting than high school, I'll say that much. And as for the job, eh it's money. But, really, how are things with the prince?"

"They're going well. Yuki is doing fine as a provider if that's what you mean. He's very affectionate." Tohru blushed a little and lowered her head at the same time.

Uo glanced to Hana, who nodded.

"Okay okay we won't say anything more. Let's get out of here. Let's go sing karaoke!" Uo exclaimed happily.

"As long as we can pick up some food, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Saki confirmed.

Tohru smiled widely. She followed her friends outside into the brisk air. They chatted happily on their way to the karaoke bar.

Upon arrival, the three shuffled into a booth and flipped through the book of songs available to sing.

"Hey this looks like a good one!" Uo exclaimed. She selected it. "What're you gonna sing Tohru?"

"Oh I'm not going to sing…I don't sing well." She laughed.

Uo shrugged "Alright…Hana? What about you?"

"I would rather sample this establishment's cooking and examine the other singers."

"What's wrong with you guys? You don't know how to have fun! At least order some alcohol!"

"Maybe a glass of wine with dinner wouldn't be too bad." Tohru mused.

Uo sighed. "It's a step…" She smiled.

"Hello! I'll be your waiter for tonight! My name is Tataru. Can I get your drink orders first?"

"Yeah! I'll have a beer! Best stuff ya got!" Uo happily said.

"Um. I'll just have a glass of red wine." Tohru said embarrassed.

"Anything for such a pretty girl!" The waiter teased. Tohru blushed further. "And you miss?"

"I will have a carbonated soda pop please." Hana ordered.

"Right away ladies. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks" Tataru smiled.

"Hey Tohru, there's a cute one. You should give him your number!" Uo joked.

"Oh no! Did I really give the impression that I was single? Did I look like I wanted to date him? Oh dear! What will Yuki say? I can't go out with him! I'm married! No no no! How can I break it to Tataru-san!" Tohru spazzed.

"Chill Tohru, I was just kidding." Uo laughed at her friend's innocence. "He's probably paid to flirt like that anyway." Uo laughed heartily some more.

"So what's up with Orangey these days? I've never heard you talk about him even once. He still have a bad temper?"

"Actually…I haven't seen Kyo since graduation…" Tohru wrung her hands in her lap. She began to fuss at the hem of her skirt. "But I hear he's working for a family building…And he lives at his family's estate…"

"Oh. Maybe we'll come across him one day."

"Here you are ladies!" Tataru exclaimed jovially. He placed each drink in front of the one who ordered it. "Are you ready to order your food?" He quickly flipped open a notepad.

"Yeah I'll take and American-style burger. Lettuce, tomato, ketchup and pickles." Uo ordered.

"You gonna be able to eat it all?" Tataru joked.

"You betcha!" Uo smiled.

"Alright, I'll bet 5 that you won't eat it."

"It's a deal!" Fire flashed through Uo's eyes. The same look she got when she used to compete with Kyo. Tohru smiled at the fond memories.

"And you?" Tataru turned to the brown haired young lady.

"I will just have a salad and an order of rice" Tohru politely ordered.

"I will take a steak, cooked medium, peas and carrots, a baked potato, and rice."

Tataru blinked. "Okay!" He snapped his notepad closed and fluttered off in a manner similar to Shigure's. Tohru began to feel sad. She was married to Yuki, and she saw Hana and Uo once a week…But she still missed the simple days when she lived with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. And went to school…

"What's gotcha down Tohru? We're here to party!"

"HAI!" Tohru exclaimed. She was eager to have a good time and make new happy memories.

After listening to many people sing, including Arisa who sang a few as well, and a few drinks, the trio of friends walked back to Tohru's house. (Hana and Uo wanted to be sure Tohru got home safe at such a late hour)

"So…Tohru…" Arisa (Who can hold her liquor well, despite 6 glasses of beer) almost soberly began. "Tell us how things are going with Yuki…"

Tohru on the other hand, could not hold it very well, and after two glasses of wine (She decided to be a little daring) she was quite tipsy. "Things are great (hic) except when….you know….Yyyuki gets (hic) in this mood…." She slurred gently.

"Yeah?" Uo prodded.

"He gets kiiiiiinda angry. Overrr little things, but it's (hic) it's okay I know he won't hurt me."

"Really?" Hana this time replied.

"Yup!" Tohru happily confirmed.

"Well guys, I had a greaaat time! We should do this again sssssome time…"

"Yeah no problem. See ya."

Tohru walked up to her door and paused to turn around.

"Why don't ya fix yourself some coffee, 'kay?" Uo called from her place on the sidewalk.

Tohru nodded then disappeared into her house.

"Don't you even feel a little bit bad for getting her drunk to find out what you wanted to?" Hana asked her friend.

"Of course I feel bad. But I needed to know the truth for her sake. Speaking of the issue, we'd better watch over her a little bit more carefully."

"I suppose you're right."

"Well I'm ready to turn in for the night."

"Me as well." Uo slung her arm around her best friend and they continued on their way home.

Meanwhile Tohru was fixing the coffee as suggested by Uo. She sat down and drank almost the whole pot. After a while she sobered up well enough to check on Yuki. He was already asleep in their bed. Tohru returned to the kitchen and sat for a while. She sighed. No frustrated yelling tonight. Tohru didn't mind much. She knew that Yuki's studies and his job were stressing him. She had offered to take on a full time job or even just a part time job to help cover expenses, but Yuki had profusely refused. She would just have to endure it for a little while. Then things would be great between them again.

_I hope he will be in a better mood tomorrow and find inner peace and happiness…_ She prayed as she did every night just before bed. She slid herself under the covers of her shared bed and held her breath for a moment. All that could be heard was Yuki's deep even breathing. He didn't stir.

* * *

Yay! Kind of a half-filler for you. There's a little bit of significant obvious plot direction right there. You won't be seeing Tataru any more. 97 percentchance you won't see him in fact. I have no idea how things go down in a karaoke bar…So sorry. It was an American-styled food place though. :D 


	3. It'll Go Away

Brain spark. Had to write again. It will probably be shorter since this is out of order. (Bad Leiko!) So don't attack me with pastries if it's not as long as other chapters.

* * *

**:Tear You Apart:**

**:Chapter III:**

**:It'll Go Away:

* * *

**

Yuki didn't mean to do it. He sure as heck didn't _want_ to do it. It just…_happened_. The fear in her eyes instantly made him realize what he had done. She collapsed to her knees and bent her head low.

'_It's okay' _she had said.

'_Don't worry about me, worry about yourself'_ she reassured him.

'_I'm fine' _she stated many times.

Yuki clutched at his head. Her words kept swirling around threatening to burst inside of him. He went to grasp her, and she was there, her body fitting perfectly against him. The young man sighed and stroked her hair, apologizing repeatedly in a soft voice. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm tired…Can we go to bed?"

"Mmm" Yuki affirmed, eyes still wary.

Tohru burrowed into the fluffy blankets and pillows that adorned her shared bed. After a few moments of perfect silence, Tohru felt Yuki's weight on the bed. He reached over and squeezed her hand warmly. His wife smiled and closed her eyes.

Yuki recoiled his hand slowly and held both of them up in the air. He stared at them intently. _It won't happen again._

Tohru lay there pondering what had just happened. She had woken upearlier that morning to find Yuki had already left for his classes and job for the day.

Feeling odd being alone at such a time when she usually had Yuki following her like a puppy, Tohru flicked on the radio to create some noise while she cooked. Noise always calmed her ever since living at Shigure's house. She just couldn't get used to the silence she now had all to herself a lot of the time.

After much cleaning, cooking, and a small nap, Tohru was ready to welcome her husband home from a long day of hard work.

Upon his arrival back home, Tohru was blind to the signs. Yuki was looking very displeased. Tohru called out to him from the kitchen where she was finishing serving their dinner.

In response, Yuki just shuffled into the kitchen and sat at his place.

"How was your day, **anata**?" Tohru smiled happily.

"Where were you last night?" Yuki bit out coldly.

"Wha-what?" Tohru was startled at the quick 180 degree change in the conversation topic.

"Last night. Where were you? I waited up a long time." Yuki's hand that was holding his chopsticks shook.

"I-I was out with Uo and Hana…I told you that I was going to visit them." Tohru informed him, confused.

"Yes, you did, but you didn't say you would be out until the wee hours of the morning!" Yuki slammed down his fist.

"We were having a good time, I'm sorry it won't happen again. I will be sure to come home at a decent hour. I'm sorry." Tohru lowered her head.

"Damn it Tohru, I was worried about you! Anything could have happened to you out there at such an hour!" Yuki mercifully released his poor chopsticks as he let his hand fall limp. Suddenly he stood up.

Tohru flinched at his sudden use of foul language. That wasn't like Yuki. "I'm sorry…" She weakly repeated.

Yuki went around the table and stood next to Tohru. She stood up as well, and searched his eyes. The only thing to be found was anger, with a trace of worry. In an instant all feelings were gone. Yuki never was one to express his emotions.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru repeated once more.

Suddenly, Yuki grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and began to shake her.

"You don't know all the thoughts going through my head! The images!" He screamed with sudden, unbridled fury. Tohru noticed the look on his face. It was almost exactly like the one Akito used when she struck feat into the hearts of her beloved Zodiac spirits.

Tohru was unsure of what to do. When she had angered Akito that one time she had just endured it. But Yuki and Hatori had held Akito down when it got too far. No one else was here in this house. She was afraid. Pure terror flowed from every fiber of her being.

And it was then that Yuki snapped to. And here Tohru was now.

She understood fully that way too much pressure was bearing down on her poor Yuki. He was barely holding up being class president back in high school. How was he supposed to handle studies and a job at the same time?

The best Tohru could ever do was pray that soon Yuki could be relieved of his stresses, and he could have peace.

_Mom, I feel so bad that I can't do anything for him_. And so Tohru's tears melted onto her pillow as she fell asleep.

Yuki slowly edged his way over to his bride.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he whispered to her sleeping form, just inches from him. He resumed his own place on the bed and continued to stare at his hands.

* * *

The next morning was a free day for Yuki. He sprung out of bed and rushed to find Tohru. Who of course, was in the kitchen.

"Tohru! Would you like to go out with me on a walk today?" He exclaimed happily.

Tohru whirled around almost spilling the hundreds of grains of rice everywhere.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should eat. Then sleep. You've been working yourself very hard lately for us."

"Yup! I'll be fine. I promise" Yuki laughed in his prim way, and went to properly dress himself. "I won't take no for an answer!" He called to her from the hallway.

Tohru happily blew her bangs from her eyes. She turned back around to finish the lunch meal she was cooking. In the back of her mind she didn't know if that last remark was an insistence or a threat.

* * *

Yeah. I had this chapter in my mind for a couple of days. So I just had to get it down before I forgot. It was very short. Get over it. I updated out of order for this. Be thankful and leave a review. Next time I update this I hope to bring in some more Kyo! I love Kyo. I felt so bad having him imprisoned. Well, I'll update TTS next.

Peace out.


End file.
